


Write On Me

by nathanielsb



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Journalist Waverly, Long-Distance Relationship, Nicole wishes she was a police officer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathanielsb/pseuds/nathanielsb
Summary: When two people in love have to live far from each other, what interesting thing could happen?
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Write On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this two-three years ago, I decided to convert it to Wayhaught and made some changes. It's a fill up because I still can't upload my wip fic due to classes :(
> 
> Shout out to Beth for encouraging me to post it.
> 
> Hope y'all like it and stay safe, everyone!

Nicole’s laying on the bed after a very long day at work. She had taken a shower and eaten a grilled cheese sandwich after. She picked up her phone and opened her Favourites numbers then tapped number one on the list. 

Soon it rang, someone answered. “Hi, babe.” 

“Heeyy…” 

“I was about to call you.” 

“I beat you again.” 

The other girl chuckled. “It’s because you miss me.” 

“Oh I do miss you so much. When are you going to come back?” Nicole’s whining.

“Are you going to ask me every time we talk?” 

“Yes?” 

She laughed. “In a month, baby.” 

Nicole’s heart swelled. They’ve dated for more than a year now and she still melted whenever her girlfriend called her with any term of endearments. 

“Are you feeling sleepy?” Nicole asked. 

“Not really, I still wanna talk to you.” 

“Sorry, I didn’t call you sooner.” Nicole pouted.

“I took a nap on a break this afternoon, babe. Don’t worry. I was so sleepy at work today, I had to take a long break for napping.” 

“Aw why was that?” 

“Well someone kept me ‘wake up’ the whole night.” 

Nicole giggled. “You enjoyed it.” 

“I did. You knew it.” 

“Of course, by the sound of your voice..” Nicole remembered last night very clearly. She remembered every night they did it very clearly. 

The other girl chuckled. “Let’s get into that later on ok, darling?”

“Okay. So tell me about your writing progress.” 

“My work or my personal writing?” 

“I like your personal writing better, but tell me about your work first.” Nicole said. “Wait, I’m gonna put my earphones in first. Are you on earphones, darling?”

“Yeah, I've been listening to the music while editing before.”

“Good. So, your work?”

“Oh you’ll get bored.” 

“I would never be bored hearing your voice, honey.” 

“Aaw.” 

“Waverly…” Nicole again whined.

“Ah I miss you, Nicole.” Waverly said with a sigh.

“You’ll come back in a month, babe.” 

“Yeah.” 

“So tell me about your work.” 

Waverly started to ramble about her work. She was a journalist from New York Times. They had sent her to London two months ago. She’s their correspondent for the EU referendum, Brexit, and other political issues. 

Nicole didn’t really care about all those things actually, but this was her girlfriend's work so she paid attention a little bit more.

“It’s so tiring when we have to wait for the Prime Minister to come out to ask for her statements.” 

By her voice only, Nicole knew Waverly was pouted. 

“There there, babe. I believe you’re having fun writing it, do you?”

“You’re right. I love writing the news, but not the waiting part.”

Nicole’s laughing. “That’s the process, babe. Now tell me about your novel.” 

“Now I’m more excited.” Waverly smiled at her phone. “But not until after I hear how your day’s been going.” 

Nicole groaned. “Mine was not fun, Waves. You wouldn't be excited to hear about the audit result from a company. My job is boring.” 

Waverly giggled. “But you love it.” 

“No I don’t.” 

“Come on. Please.” 

“You just want to hear my voice.” 

“Of course. I want to hear your voice all the time.” 

“Aw, babe.” Nicole blushed. 

“Now come on.” 

“Fine. So you know I’m still auditing at Marcosh Tech Corp. right?” 

“Yeah, the one in Brooklyn.” 

“Uh huh. The guys are nice actually, they’re more like millennials, you know what I mean?” 

“Ugh I know what you mean. They’re fun to be around, but I don’t think I can be around them too much. Some of the correspondents are millennials. They are fun, but in my opinion, they are too noisy and talk too much. Well, I believe not all of them are like that, but the ones I know are.” 

Nicole laughed. “You’re right. But they’re hard workers and really into their jobs.” Nicole turned off her bedroom light. “Come on, tell me are you making progress on your editing?” 

Waverly pouted. “Nicole, tell me more about your day.” 

“Fiine.” Nicole sighed. “It’s only because I love you.” 

“And I love you, too.” 

Nicole smiled at the words. She got in her blanket and wrapped herself up. “So I was supposed to get some data from their branch two days ago, but I still didn’t get it. So I was kinda making a very ‘haught’ impression today.” She emphasized the hot word.

Waverly’s laughing. “My Haught made a haught impression, that’s awesome. Let me hear it.” 

“Nah.” 

“Oh come on, babe.” 

Nicole, feeling whipped af, found herself using her authoritative voice. She’s very proud of what she called her ‘haught’ impression, she always said that in another life she would be a cool police officer that everyone would love and respect. 

Waverly couldn’t help to laugh harder. “Oh, my Haught.” 

Even Nicole’s laughing along. “Yeah, pretty much like it.” 

“So what happened?” 

“Yeah, they finally gave me the data. Said that it was there all the time, just misplaced. Ugh, I was so annoyed. I could have finished it early but I couldn’t.” Nicole rolled her eyes. 

“Oh baby, hang in there.” 

“I will.” 

“So how long until you finished there?”

“Hmm, maybe in a month.”

“So we will finish our work at the same time, then?”

“Hey you’re right.” 

“Maybe we can go somewhere for a weekend getaway or something.” 

Nicole hummed. “I like that idea. Do you have a place in mind?” 

“Somewhere warm? London is too cold and so is New York.” Waverly whined.

“Your wish is my command. We’ll talk about it later ok.”

Waverly huffed. “You’re not my fairy godmother, Nicole.”

Nicole laughed.

“So my novel…” 

“That’s what I’d like to hear. Hey Waves.” 

“Yeah?” 

“I miss you.” 

Waverly smiled wider. “I miss you too, Nicole.” 

“Now tell me…” 

Waverly started to tell Nicole her writing progress. Nicole loved it. Waverly’s passion over writing was so mesmerizing. Nicole would never ever get bored hearing Waverly rambled about writing. 

She’s currently doing her own novel. She'd published two collaboration books and many articles in the newspaper. But this novel was different. It was about them, about their love. 

Waverly didn’t let Nicole read it, though. That’s why Nicole was so curious and always asked for the progress. She couldn’t wait to read it. Waverly said it’s still being edited. Soon as it was finished, she promised to let Nicole read it before it got printed. 

“Don’t you want to read it for me, babe?” 

“Hmm… Should I?” Waverly pretended to think.

“Come on.” 

Nicole heard Waverly took a gulp of water. “Just a little bit ok.” 

“Yes!” Nicole was so happy she sat up and leaned into her bed frame. 

“Don’t get too excited, I won’t read it all.” 

“Of course you won’t and I won’t allow it.” 

“Why is that?” 

“I don’t want you to lose your voice when, you know, we’re doing it.” Nicole’s saying the last sentence whisperly. 

Waverly’s laughing her ass off. 

“What? I wouldn’t mind reading your novel some other times, but I do mind if I couldn’t hear you when, you know,...” 

“Why can’t you just say it, Nicole?” Waverly found it amusing when Nicole’s still uncomfortable to say things like that.

“Fine. When we’re having phone sex.” Nicole grunted. “How can I get off if I don’t hear your voice.” 

Waverly’s still laughing. “You’re such a dork. I swear if you were here…” Waverly got cut off.

“We’d be making love several times already since I got home.” Nicole stated the obvious. 

“You’re so damn right.” 

“Of course I am. Now read me some of your story please.” 

Waverly cleared her throat. 

“So this one is some part in the middle of the story.”

“Ok.” 

Waverly silent for a moment then started reading.

“Her naked body was resting on the bed. I saw it as a blank paper. I wished I could pick up a pen and write all over her skin, so I could bring it to life. I wanted to touch her, draw her and make her colourful. She was grey before, I needed to put colour and write on her.” 

Nicole gulped but stayed silent. 

“Babe?” Waverly called. 

“Yeah?” Nicole whispered.

“Are you still there?” 

“Yeah, go on, please.” 

“Okay.” 

Waverly took a sip of her water and continued reading. 

“I crawled on the bed and on top of her. Her arms were by her side, I gave her wings by spreading her arms, so we both could fly. I kissed her slowly, coloring outside the lines of her face. She always loved the way I teared her up, as I always took my time to write on her.” 

“Hmm.” Nicole was humming while holding her breath all the time. 

Waverly chuckled. “What is it? Do you want me to continue?” 

“Yes, please.” 

Waverly smiled and continued. 

“I kept kissing down to her neck and we both felt our bodies heated and burnt. It kept us alive, though. The more I kissed her, everything was changing. I looked up to her face and it’s written on it. I could see the city sleep on her brown eyes that were wide open. I could see the ocean waves on her lips that moved sensually and moaned my name.” 

“Waverly…” Nicole whispered.

“Yes?” 

“Remember when you said ‘let’s get into that later’?” 

Waverly furrowed her eyebrows and remembered what she said earlier. 

“Yeah, why?” 

“Do you know that my hand is already halfway down there?”

“Wait, what??” 

“I was aroused by the story and I had to listen to your voice telling me that story. For heaven sake, Waves. Fuck me already, will you?” 

Waverly held in her giggle, it’s not the time. She put her laptop down and laid down on her bed. 

“Well, let’s get into that now, then.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let your imagination working ;) 
> 
> Part of Waverly's book and title was taken from Fifth Harmony 'Write On Me'.


End file.
